laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tjcool007
__TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ You can leave your messages for me here... Found this picture Hey. I found this picture on the Internet. It made me smile, so I thought I'd show it to you! SophiaDena13 07:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps... Hey, I was sat there thinking (like I normally am), and I thought 'If Lando's hometown at 17 was Montdol, does that mean Montdol is the professor's hometwon as well?' If it works like that, then on the professor's page, it should say Montdol instead of London (unless Montdol is in London, but that's beside the point). Also on the trailers, the professor acts like he knows the place. SophiaDena13 23:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oops..... I didn't know the stub category shouldn't be at the top, i thought that it should be at the top so user can see that the page needs help. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you know? Hey, you said on your profile that you have the US version of Lost Future, so is the Gilded 7 Casino called Lucky Casino Number 7 on yours? Just need to confirm. SophiaDena13 15:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Just wanted to say hi. Hi! Oh, by the way, you know the beginning of the Eternal Diva, when Luke is talking, I was positive that he was going to say "I do most of the cleaning, because the professor can't be asked." instead of "because he doesn't have the time." LOL SophiaDena13 20:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeey there! Hi! We're making a conference on the chat applet so we can talk about Layton and other things! Wanna come? I'm calling everybody I see. --Layton Fan 123 12:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thnx! I've always wanted to help make a good wiki ^_^ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Katia Spajić (talk • ) (So Far Rumors) OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://airstrip-one.tumblr.com/post/3582107433 check the link, it shows that Lando is the MASKED GENTLEMAN!!!!!!!!! My friend said it to me and i looked up te link and got suprised, she said that there were many blogs showing that the Masked Gentleman is Lando! Though until the English game is released or someone released the cutscenes im not sure if it's true. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Administration ﻿SophiaDena13 said I could be an admin but she couldn't get it to work right. She redirected me to you. My internet at home wasn't working yesterday so i couldn't ask. Now without further ado, can I be an admin?Wattz 14:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat hey, can you chat with me on the layton wiki chat? I have no other person to chat with and it would be interesting to chat ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Believe me, I'm not interesting to chat with :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww........ :( anyways, what do you think of the (so far rumors) that i left on your talk page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Alliance Hi, I am an admin from Kid Icarus Wiki. I'd like to know if your wiki is interested in joining a video game wiki alliance. The alliance has the internet's top wikis on Trauma Center, Drawn to Life, Nintendogs, Custom Robo, and Kid Icarus. The main goal of the alliance is to improve each wiki by sharing traffic, sharing ideas, and promoting interlinking. This wiki wouldn't have to give up any rights or anything (you don't even have to link back if you don't want to, though we would appreciate it), all we ask is for someone from this wiki to check out the site every week or two and take part in wiki discussions. Anyway, that's all, just send me a message when you get a chance. Thank you. --Vhehs2 22:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi, if im correct were you the one who gave me rollback rights? Because i was able to rollback an edit of a vandilizer intead of undoing a revision. Though i am grateful for the rollback rights. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Layton Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Purge ﻿Hi. I was viewing the history of a page earlier, but on the list of actions (Edit, move, history, et cetera), one of them was Purge. I was just curious as to what it does before I check and blow up a page or something. So, what is it anyway? Wattz2000 18:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Last Specter? Is this the english name or the Europe name? Wattz2000 15:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Twitter's blocked at my school, but thanks for putting it up. Last Specter, huh. Sounds...different.Wattz2000 15:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Question I wanna ask. How can a wiki ask for a layout builder? And also for the updating of the wiki because the wiki has the top 10 favorite list in the userpage. I just wanna ask how you did that. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 14:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But what do you call this kind of updated wiki when i ask? Is this MediaWiki 1.16 or somethin else? How should i ask it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 03:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Italicising Titles Yo! I was gonna ask you if you knew if it was possible to make the title of an article in Italics. Wattz2000 15:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images Hey! It has been a LONG while, and I apologize for that. The recent news regarding LS (Isn't it awesome we have a true abbreviation now?) got me motivated again. It seems I've come just in time, too. I'll happily make the spotlight images. Should they be LS related? At any rate, I'll come up with a set. Expect them, let's say... tomorrow evening at the latest? Time to complete the wiki! =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) That was actually a lot faster and easier than I thought, and I thought it would be fast and easy. Here are four versions I mocked up. I like and prefer the MoM or LS ones. Version 1: Version 2: Version 3: Version 4: Any text that should be changed? Any picture quality issues? Should I ask another question? :3 --=Trace Barkley|GFX 18:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I love that slogan. XD They're all up on the forums now. Should we make an announcement with a poll after we finalize a few choices? =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...okay, thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Source Mode You use source mode so I though I could ask you. Is there a way to set Source as your default? Wattz2000 17:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You're right, it's much easier editing in Source Mode. Wattz2000 17:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Test This is a test :D - Tjcool007 (anon) RE: Images from Wiki I suppose if you haven't already. It looks like stuff happened over the weekend and I'm trying to catch up. --Wattz2000 00:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Files There's a lot more of them, but these are a few. Could you delete them? *File:105px-OswaldWhistler.png (dupe of File:Oswald.png) *File:Janice (1).png and File:Janice.png (near dupes of File:Janice1.png) *File:Jean.jpg (dupe of File:Jean.JPG) *File:Descole.jpg and File:Descole.png (non-transparent near dupes of File:Jeandescole.png) *File:Katia.jpg (non-transparent version of File:160px-Katia.png) *File:YulaAlanbard.png (non-transparent version of File:YulaAlanbard (1).png) *File:1044249-ntr proflayton2 05char e3 large.jpg (non-transparent version of File:Andrew.png) -Banana Split 04:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) so what do you think I created the puzzle pages so they are not that good so thanks for changing them. I dont have a lot of experience with wikis. Layton515 19:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay then but because of that rich text editor and everything else i cant actually get the heading to work properly, so i can create the pages, but not completely finish them, so i'll just carry on making them, but not fully completing them Layton515 20:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) AB+B=BA Uhh. I think this puzzle name messes up the PuzzleNav. Hrmm. I don't know the exact details, but i was wondering if there was a code or something that could fix it. --Wattz2000 00:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Helllo with 3 'l's Hi! I know it's been a long time (something went wrong with my laptop), but I'm back! In my spare time, I've written a fan-fiction to do with that Penny Dove, and how she could be introduced into the series. If you want to read it, reply. SophiaDena13 21:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New Editor I was wondering if you would be interesting in adding the editor here. You don't have to at all. I'm indifferent about it; I'm just curious if you would have it here. --[[User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I will enable it if you haven't already. One bit of interest with chat is how are they going to have chat moderators viewing at all times? I still await for that to be on all wikis and if this new editor is a great advancement, Wikia will probably force everyone too eventually. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Could you take the html code out of this page? It's messing up some of the pages where the button appears. Also, could I add the non-main series games to the games template (or make a separate template for them)? '-Banana Split' 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :This is what the button looks like. The top is what it usually looks like, and the bottom is how it looks on the MediaWiki pages that haven't been edited (like this). :The new editor looks pretty good. I think it would look good if the background was made transparent like on the wiki pages, though. Also, on talk pages, there's just a gray box where the 'sign with four tildes' message should be (looks like this). '-Banana Split' 18:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it looks good (yaaay). '-Banana Split' 19:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Delete Could you delete ‎these pages? I was trying to use them in a template, but they didn't work. '-Banana Split' 19:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hints Hrmm. Was there a change in the Hint Template's code? I can see them in Monobook again. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Just a suggestion.. Hi! My suggestion is why put a new page and it'll say, "Eternal Diva Puzzle Index" (just to repeat a suggestion, so if you think it's not good it's fine) Clanice 11:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Reform Idea So with the announce of that Layton Royale game and the unrepresented sixth layton on the main page, I figured that it was time to make a choice. Do we have something up there for every game? What do we do about the literature? Do we leave it as is? What. Do. We. DO? I had a few ideas. We have something up there for each core title (the sixth game's icon would go where LvP's is) then another row for "Overseas Releases" and "Other Layton Interpretations". That way we keep the page a little shorter. There was also something I saw recently that really interested me. How do we go about doing something like this? If we can designate that much space to each game, a page per game...the creative freedom is very attractive. Just throwing ideas out there. I'm planning on revamping the graphics on the main page and a new layout seemed appropiate. :D Let me know what you think! =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to but in, but I noticed that you put this message up. I went to the link and just to be sure, you are referring to their Main Page Contents template that uses the slider and turns to page to page. It's a brilliant idea and when the time to "vote" arrives, I will give my support as I love the look of that idea. :Also, that template is comprised of five separate templates so there will be some work involved if we decide to use it. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem! And that's the one exactly. It looked really advanced, but if we could make something like that...wow that'd be awesome. It seems it'll definitely be some work, though. CAN WE DO IT? *hand to ear* =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Toolbox Is it possible to add to the toolbox? If so, could you, please; I find it annoying switching from Monobook or going through Special Pages. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for adding it in. I use Monobook because it's easier on my computer than the new look. Also, I suppose I should change that "set minor as default" thing. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yaay Thanks for the sysop rights! =D '-Banana Split' 19:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat applet! I see you somehow integrated the chat applet directly at the wiki, . Anyways, I would just like to say that the wiki's chat name is #laytonwiki and my username is Layton_Fan_123. Have fun chatting and a nice day! Yay, I have no school -- 'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 20:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Euhm, the chat doesn't seem to work for me. Is something wrong? -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 20:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest and Folsense Right now, I'm adding in all the small areas to the Folsense article and wondering if the Dark Forest one should be added in to it or be one articled titled Dark Forest. I'm thinking a "merge". --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Forget that, I did that already. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Smiley again Okay, this time, Layton Fan might have come up with a way to add in something. But it seems a little different. He told me to let you see this. It has to with the IRC though...I think. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :You can try, but I guess you are right. They won't be used much. Layton Fan and I were just talking chat and the idea arised. It would be neat if they were implemented, but so far, it seems impossible. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 12:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat code Oh, I through you would like the code for the chat, since the smileys aren't working well. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks :) Thanks for fixing the errors on the Jean Descole page. I've been trying to sort those pictures out ALL day (because I'm ill) because of the unreliability of my laptop. It was error after error after error. SophiaDena13 15:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar's Busted Yup, time for your daily technical problem here. The sidebar is all screwed up. For some reason, the Navigation section doesn't work. It appears, but no links...It's rather annoying. From what recent changes tells me, no one has edited the side bar in a couple of days and at that time is was working just fine. Do you know of anything that can be done? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, thanks for what you've been doing, here. *Thumbs up!* It looks back to normal as of right now. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Boxes Umm. I just though of something. Should there be images for other box arts (Like German, or French) or are they "unimportant"? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master']] 01:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Little question I know you are going on vacation, but could you please answer this last question? Well, I would like to add text into an image. Is that possible? If so, could you say how to do it? Thanks! -- 'Layton Fan 123 '''Puzzle 19:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Hey, I was wondering what kind of things you have to do to become an Admin. I've already asked Wattz, but thought it would be best to get your opinion as well. Is it the edit count or what? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC)